1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of building construction and, more particularly, is for connecting panels that are used to make walls, a floor and a roof of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the panelized construction industry, a tongue and groove connection of panels is followed by either bonding the panels together or screwing them together to form a rigid wall. The wall is reinforced by either studs in the panel's core or support structures such as columns, beams, posts or rafters. The forming of the wall is an expensive, time consuming, labor intensive activity.
Wood construction dominates the panelized construction industry. The wood construction is fraught with problems such as warping, rot and insect infestation. Additionally, the wood construction is inherently a fire hazard and does not have the strength of a metal such as steel.
There is a need for an improved panel that does not warp, rot, is not affected by insects, does not require studs within the core of the panel, does not require support structures and is recognized by building codes. Additionally, there is a need for a connector that is usable to rapidly and economically connect improved panels to form a floor, a wall and a roof of a building.